Starcraft: Rebirth of the Cerebrate
by Darkswarm9890
Summary: As the endless conflict of the three races continues, The fallen Xel'naga begins his arrival that'll bring end to all things, but unknown to him, that the creature long dead has unexpectedly been revived. He returns to gather the Zerg brood, and prepares to assimilate any foe who foolishly stands in his way, but when he news of the Dark one return, he will stop him at all costs
1. The Cerebrate revived

**Starcraft: Rebirth of the Cerebrate**

**Prologue**

Four years after The Brood War, The Zerg have evolved greater than ever. Their attack has begun on Cron II, a planet occupied by a Terran faction, second only to the Terran Dominion, called the Umojan Protectorate. Though the Protectorate and The Protoss managed to defeat the Swarm, The Zerg spreads all across the Koprulu Sector, which in turn forces the Terran Factions, including Raynor's Raiders, to hold the line for extraction. Kerrigan, leader of the Swarm, seeks to finish what she's started 4 years ago: The complete destruction of the galaxy. Zeratul, one of the Dark Templars who fought for Aiur, finds some clues that show Kerrigan is the only one who can jeopardize the ancient evil one's 'great plan'. The Dark Templar finds Raynor, and tells him that though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only Kerrigan can save all the races from extinction, by the fallen Xel'Naga and his Protoss and Zerg DNA abominations called the Hybrid, by giving him the Ihan Crystal. Little did Raynor, Zeratul, The emperor of the Terran Dominion: Arcturus, especially the Queen of Blades herself know, that an ancient creature who perished long ago, unexpectedly rises from the grave. It will evolve greater than before like the Zerg, more powerful than any threat, especially the Hybrid, and it will be known as…

THE CEREBRATE REBORN!

**The Cerebrate revived**

Somewhere in this planet that has oceans of fire, tectonic storms and an atmosphere that can burn a person alive, the main planet of the Zerg Swarm, inside this cavern lies a long dead creature that looks like a serpent, but has centipede-like legs, cobra-like hood, and razor-sharp teeth. Its corpse decaying when suddenly a voice calls: "Cerebrate…Cerebrate…Cerebrate…"

The cerebrate's spirit slowly open its eyes, then its sleepy eyes widened. "Overmind?" In front of it was the Overmind, the former leader of the Swarm, an enormous brain-like entity with huge tendrils that look like huge spikes, and one giant eyeball.

"I do not underssstand, why am I not being reincarnated? Iss it the end?" Cerebrate asked.

"No, my cerebrate, yet you cannot reincarnate because you were wounded by these energies that would cause me harm." Overmind answered.

"Energies of the Dark Templar." Cerebrate replied. "You wouldn't speak to anyone because of your long sssilence until it iss broken. How iss it that you are sspeaking to me now?"

"The Protoss of Aiur believed that my death will bring the end to my Zerg, but I've made my agent to lead the rest of my swarm during my fatal end." Overmind stated.

"Kerrigan! So ssshe the one who survived the first war, after my demise." Cerebrate stated.

"There is a greater threat to the entire universe, even greater than the Protoss and Terran combined, and for that I need someone to watch over her again." Overmind replied.

The Cerebrate smirked. "So I'll rise again."

"Indeed my Cerebrate, you must be warned that this is going to be painful." Overmind said.

Suddenly in the cavern, the Cerebrate corpse's eyes opened rapidly, teeth bared, rising from the ground, screeching in agony, while peeling off the dead skin into a smoldering ghost-like being. Once the process is complete he flew out of the cavern into distant space. Somewhere in space, appears a spaceship that looks like a battlecruiser, but much larger, it is called the Hyperion, inside the bridge was a man with a white t-shirt, soldier pants, thick gloves, Dragon tattoo on his right arm, vest with bullet capsules on his left side, his hair was black and has brown eyes, speaks to a Terran male with the blue marine suit about their broadcast success on Korhal, the marine said to him that he will stay with the commander until the end. Then the commander speaks to another Terran male, with captain clothing.

"Those classified documents we found on Korhal weren't anything special, just referred to some old bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar." Raynor said.

"I think this one might be different, the files suggest they were planning to terminate everyone who ever worked her." The Captain said.

"I assume that doesn't mean 'firing' them… But why would Mengsk want to kill a whole research staff?" Raynor asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like something we should check out." The captain replied.

"It does indeed." Raynor agreed.

Meanwhile in outer space, The Cerebrate, now a smoldering ghost, glides to the Dominion bio-weapons lab, which Raynor and his raiders are entering here to investigate.

"Your task, my Cerebrate, is to find the host of a creature that isn't like any other inside the Terran facility, and to exterminate it, personally." The Overmind ordered.

"In order to exterminate it, is to assimilate it!" The Cerebrate exclaimed.

"Indeed, now go forth my Cerebrate, be reborn and bring swift wrath to all who oppose the Swarm!" The Overmind exclaimed.

Somewhere in the planet with ring of asteroids swirling around, lies and orbital space bio lab, belonged to and occupied by the Dominion. The Cerebrate enters the lab by flying through the wall. The Cerebrate examines each room trying to find some new enemy, but with no prevail. The Cerebrate continue searching, when suddenly, the door bursts open in the first room, where three male terrans in their heavy red marine suits, and another male terran in his heavy red mechanical suit that shoots flames, standing by. When the dusts clears, it reveals five male terrans in heavy blue suits, two female terrans in heavy white medical suit, an one male terran in black marine suit, with a skull on the face shield, has a skeletal snake on his left shoulder. The four red suited terrans run towards the eight terrans.

"This area is strictly off limits!" exclaims the red terran marine, he inspects the male terran in a black suit, and his eyes widen. "Raynor? Halt! You're under arrest!"

"Not today, Buddy." Raynor shoots the red terrans as well as the five blue suited male terrans. The Cerebrate suspects them nearby and hums.

"It would sssseem that, I'm not the only one investigating the lab," he reply, "no matter, nothing shall ssstand in my way for long." The Cerebrate continues his mission. Meanwhile, Raynor and his escort, must fight their way to the lab, by hacking the Dominion security, which in result, uses the Dominion's security weapons against them. Raynor has gain access to the first section of the lab, Raynor suspects that something is inside the three containers, within them lies a disfigured creature. Raynor and his escort didn't know that, the Cerebrate is eavesdropping them.

"These creatures… it isn't like any kind of zerg I've ever seen before," Raynor examines the creatures. "Matt, scan their bio-signatures."

"Hold on, the signal's weak there…" Matt begin scanning the creatures, through the radio, he looks at the readings, his eyes widen, "wait, sir-I'm reading both zerg and protoss DNA. Are those… things assimilated somehow?"

The Cerebrate's smoldering eyes widen, "The Hybrid! How could the terrans, possess such magnitude?!"

"I don't know," Raynor reply without an answer, "but I'm real curious as to what they're doing inside the Dominion lab."

Suddenly the Dominion marines spots Raynor and his escort in the lab, "Check it out! We've got that Raynor guy trapped at lab one."

The doors rises up, and locks Raynor and his party in the lab. "Nice! Release the zerg!"

The Cerebrate hears the red marine saying zerg, "My brethren? Here?!"

Despite the Dominion's trap success, Raynor destroys the holding pen, and breaches the door. The Cerebrate quickly moves to the lab number two, there he see human scientists dissecting a creature with three blades in each arm, hold like shield with tiny holes to shoot it's spines, and sharp jaw with splitting glands. The Cerebrate sees it, and enrages.

"PARASITES! They'll rue the day to use the zerg as experiments!" He floats towards the third room, where many Dominion guards are located, including siege tanks, goliaths, Vikings and so on. "I must find the Hybrid that is complete, and once I find it…" he laughs sinisterly.

Meanwhile, Raynor and his escort fights their way to the second lab, including bypassing the second security weapons, this time by releasing more zerglings to soften the Dominion guards, after inspecting more disfigured creatures, Raynor knows what to do, he and his party are going to blow up the Dominion lab, Matt tells him, that the reactor is somewhere in the lab, meanwhile, the Cerebrate continues his mission once at the final lab area, he glares at the stasis field, inside it lies, a sleeping fully complete Hybrid, with head-shield with two points at the top, blue guidelines around its body, split glands attached to its sharp mouth, two arms with three claw points on each arm, large hind legs with three claw points on each foot, one long tail, and many tentacles on its back.

The Cerebrate's burning eyes widen to the creature, "Ssso, this is the Hybrid that is fully complete," he laughed, "Now, I can begin my assimilation process." The cerebrate glides through the stasis field, sting him, bit by bit. Once he got closer to it, he open his jaw, and force feed the Hybrid on the inside.

Thus, he begins to assimilate, but surprisingly, nothing happens. "Come on, work!"

Nothing happens.

"Work!"

Still nothing, "Why won't you WORK?"

Then, he notices the stasis field, he gasps "Of course! I cannot begin my assimilation as long as it and I am… trapped inside this cursed stasis field."

He thinks for a moment then, snaps, "Raynor…"

Somewhere in the lab, Raynor and his party continue to fight their way to the final lab, including destroying the Dominion vehicles, releasing and slaying the gargantuan zerg creature, breaching another door, and enter the final lab. The Cerebrate feel the presence of the terran commander, "Yesss!"

Once Raynor got his team inside, Matt contacts him via radio, "Sir, you're just right on top of the power signature – the fusion reactor must be nearby"

After eliminating more Dominion forces Raynor and his raiders has destroyed the reactor, therefore releasing the Hybrid, by opening its eyes, almost robot-like, the Cerebrate chuckled sinisterly, Raynor percepts the Dominion computer saying: "Containment field weakening, Protoss/Zerg Hybrid reviving."

The scientist are panicking as the new creature is awakening, "Emergency! Emergency!" yells the first scientist.

"Containment breach!" yells the second scientist.

"We're all going to die!" Panicked the third scientist.

The creature awakes and roars furiously, the Cerebrate grins inside, "At last! My assimilation…begins!" pauses for the moment, then laughs sinisterly.

**Well, here it is, my FIRST Starcraft fanfiction story, I know that all cerebrates die before the sequel to Starcraft, but I made the idea that one cerebrate is revived, without expectation of the Protoss, hope you enjoy it, fav and review plz**


	2. Cerebrate's Evolutionary stage

**Cerebrate's evolutionary stage**

Raynor sees the Hybrid decimating the lab, and killing anything on its path, "My Lord, am I seeing this right?"

The scientist wails in terror as the Hybrid comes close, and tears him to shreds, then it left the destroyed room. "Hybrid?" Raynor ask himself, then ordered his raid, "We should get out of here right now!"

Unbeknownst to him and the Hybrid, is that the Cerebrate is inside, preparing to feast the essence of the Hybrid, to his surprise, the Hybrid is loads of it, "So much essence, it would sssseem that the terrans also experimented on the Protoss as well," he reply in shock, "no matter, it won't live to leave its tomb."

Raynor and his raiders, fight their way to the exit, including annihilating the freed zerg and protoss, as well as the Dominion, he manage to get a few weapons, including a Chrono-rift device. They move to the next area, where the Hybrid is breaking the debris in front of it, the Cerebrate's feeding process is ten percent complete, "At last! Symbiosis, I can feel it, I'm one step closer to gain my new body"

Along the way, Raynor has been contacted by Matt again, "Sir, if I am reading this right, that Hybrid is virtually indestructible, don't try to fight it, just get out of here!"

Raynor sees the Hybrid breaking through, "Ah hell! That debris won't hold it for long! Keep moving! Go! GO!" he order his raiders to retreat, as they are about to escape, the Hybrid destroys the debris that blocks its path of destruction. Matt contacts Raynor via radio, again. "The Hybrid is on the move."

The Hybrid is on pursuit of Raynor and his raiders, as they are fleeing for their lives, Raynor sees a large robot vehicle with two mechanical arms as guns, with treads of the tank, and he knows that machine, "Another warbot!" Raynor then order, the terran computer assistant, "Adjutant, send it after the hybrid to buy us some time!" which it did, the robot war machine has been activated, and attacked the hybrid, when it got close.

"Let's move!" Raynor ordered his escort, as they heading to the exit, they eliminate any foe that stands in their way, either Dominion forces, experiment protoss or zerg. While the Hybrid is attacking the warbot, this battle is also giving time for the Cerebrate, inside the Hybrid's body, to devour it more. "Very clever, James Raynor, You did more than just buying you and your terran followers some time." He chuckled sinisterly.

While Raynor and his forces, are fighting their way through, The Hybrid has immediately destroyed the warbot. "Hell, that warbot didn't last very long." The Hybrid growled in pain, as something or someone is killing it on the inside. "Hmm, Not that I want it to be, but it give me some time." The Cerebrate's feeding process is twenty-five percent complete. The Hybrid shrugs it off, and went to find and kill Raynor and his team, they are near the exit, and then the lab station shakes, like nature's force is quaking the earth. "This place is coming apart, fast!" Raynor and his escort fights their way towards the next area, the Hybrid is very close to them, and Raynor quickly activates the Chrono-Rift, which proves, that the Hybrid, may be indestructible, but not unaffected, in result it slows it down, also giving them more time. Somewhere inside the Hybrid's body, the Cerebrate feel his assimilation process is half way complete, he grinned, sinisterly, "Just a bit longer, and my mission will be complete!" then the Hybrid growls again, this time in grave condition, it wails in pain, it causes it to vanish.

Matt notice the signal of both zerg and protoss DNA is lost, he contacts Raynor via communication link, "Sir, I've just lost the Hybrid's signal! It seem to just disappear!"

Raynor sees that the Hybrid is not pursuing him and his forces, but is not sure where it is, "Define 'disappear'."

As Raynor is close to the exit, the Cerebrate inside, feel the process is near at maximum, "Almost, yes!" after clearing the large zerg eggs, and a few zerg experiments, including the Ultralisk and a miniature one called a Pygalisk, Raynor and his escort heads to the exit, when they first came in, then suddenly, the Hybrid reappears, and is a lot closer to them, "Whoa! What the hell!" Raynor quickly activate another Chrono-rift, which again, slows it down, Raynor and his forces flee to the next area, where more zerg eggs are nearby, and they ignore the eggs, this time, and head toward the exit area.

The Hybrid saw many zerg eggs and uses its ability to assimilate the eggs, the Cerebrate, inside the Hybrid, percepts this, and burns in fury, "You shall pay for that!" he rapidly speeds up the process, the zerg survivors hears that voice, they've never heard that voice for a long time, and wonder if the voice belongs to someone, who they thought dead, has risen again.

Raynor and his party, are very close to the exit, when the Dominion marine says while fighting the freed zerg, "Evac! Get to the transport!"

Raynor heard of the transport. "Transport? I think we just found our way out of here!"

Raynor and his escort, fight their way one last time, before finally escape the facility, via dropship. "Time, we are leaving, lift off!" The Hybrid, move to where Raynor is, but the ship rise up and takes off to the Hyperion, the Hybrid, growls in fury, as it leaves. "Matt, can you read me?" Raynor contacts Matt, once more inside the transport, "I'm inbound in some big transport the Dominion was nice enough to supply. Don't shoot us down!"

The Hybrid, was about to wonder around, then suddenly the pain strike it the third time, but it proves to be fatal, as the Cerebrate, knowing that his feeding process is complete, is about to annihilate the Hybrid from within, by burst through its chest. After the couple of force pushes, the Cerebrate successfully, burst through the Hybrid, spilling its blood, before it screams in death, explodes like a bomb, and its essence excess, floats away.

Appear where the Hybrid perishes, lies the Cerebrate, with the hood-shield with tow point tips like the Hybrid had, got arms with razor claws, hinds with sharp talons, a spear-like tail for thrusting his enemies through, the first creatures who sees the new Cerebrate, are two zerglings, they look like dogs with bug-like antenna with sharp talons, jagged skin, a tail with dozens of spikes, their front legs are like arms with one talon on each arm, and two horns attached to the cheeks.

They move closer to the Cerebrate, he look at his new body, "My blood, courses through me! This cold air has filled my air sacs! I live again!" the Cerebrate percept his shadow on the huge rubble, "What kind of pathetic tiny body is this?!" he pauses for the moment, then growls furiously. The two zerglings step toward the Cerebrate, start to rub their bodies to him, purring along the way, this calms down the Cerebrate's rage. Then a familiar voice speak to the Cerebrate.

"You have done well, my Cerebrate,"

"Overmind!" The Cerebrate said.

"Now you have known our enemy, something greater than the Terrans and the Protoss, still lingers somewhere" the Overmind said, as he briefed his child, "they must be eliminated, so they will not interfere with the Swarm."

"Then, let me find the rest of them, and annihilate them all!" enraged the Cerebrate.

"No, my Cerebrate," the Overmind exclaimed, "you are in the weakest of the stage, you must evolve and adapt, before you engage the Hybrid."

The Cerebrate growls in stubborn, but obeys his master. "Very well then, I find more essence, so I can become stronger."

As the Cerebrate is heading to the destroyed egg chamber, one of the two zerglings move closer to him, and lifts its arm with one claw, notifying him to take its essence. The Cerebrate is confused to this, until him minds snaps, then he walk towards the zerglings, raise his claw, and cut the zergling's arm apart, the zergling roars in agony, The Cerebrate then grasp on the loose arm, and devour it completely. The Cerebrate then, growls as part of him, started to change, his thighs now has the zerglings speed. The Zergling then, regenerates it dismembered arm. As the Cerebrate and the two zerglings head to the next destroyed section, he spots a dropship, with edges painted red, carries a sigil: a black arm, holding a black whip circling around the arm, behind it was a large red shield. The Cerebrate inspects it clearly, without being seen. _That sigil, looks familiar._

**2500**

Somewhere on the tectonic stormy planet, a black-hole-like vortex appears in the atmosphere, out from the vortex is the Cerebrate as a huge snake-like bug creature, he arrive to the surface, after the soft crash, the world spins around him. "Ugh. You are wise to warn me, Zasz, my first jump through warp space is indeed, unsettling." Along the way, the rest of the Zerg force, entered to Planet Char, and started to build their hive cluster. Near the hive cluster, lies a large cocoon called the Chrysalis, inside it laid a creature, sleeping inside.

The Cerebrate kept watching over the Chrysalis, "You time will come, soon enough. Until you are reborn, I'll be certain, that NO ONE, comes to harm you."

Then, the Overmind called to him for the briefing: "Behold the power, that which is yet unborn! For the swirling images that flow forth from the Chrysalis, are only a shadow of the sleeper's true power."

Then, Zasz, the cerebrate that warned the young Cerebrate, had gave him a new warning, "The psionic emanations of the Chrysalis, have reached out to the depths of space, and lured our enemies to us! Even now, we are aware of their plans:" then the zerg vision showed the Cerebrate, the image of the Terran general.

"Alright. All squadrons close formation and scan for hostiles. Emperor Mengsk, believed that they're Zerg out here, so it's our job to flush them out! I don't want any slip-ups this time! We'll show these critters that they can't run form the Terran Dominion."

"More Terran fools… how persistent." The Cerebrate growled.

Then, the elder cerebrate, ordered the Cerebrate the objective, "Engage the Terran forces with care, your priority is to protect the Chrysalis at all costs!"

The Cerebrate grinned, "All who oppose the Swarm shall feel its swift wrath and MIGHT!"

The Terran Dominion has engaged the Cerebrate and his forces, the battle continues with marines, firebats, siege tanks, and wraiths. The young Cerebrate is surprised that these Terrans are more resilient than the ones he faced in Tarsonis, but even then, they're no match for the Cerebrate and his zerg force, pushing the Terrans back with, zerglings, hydralisks, mutalisks, and the entire mix of them, destroying everything in his path, forcing the Terrans to retreat.

"Alright, you sorry bastards! Fall back! FALL BACK!" commanded the Dominion general.

"AFTER THEM! LET NONE SURVIVE!" The Cerebrate ordered his forces, but Zasz, and the elder cerebrate stopped him.

"Hold, Cerebrate! Do not pursue them!" exclaimed the elder one.

"But they're getting away!" The Cerebrate growled.

"Cerebrate, you must stay, and relocate the Chrysalis to the more secure location. Daggoth shall deal with the remaining Terran forces." Zasz commanded the Cerebrate to stand down.

The Cerebrate sighs in growl, "Very well, then, Zasz. All forces, leave the rest of the Terrans to Daggoth, while we secure the Chrysalis to a different, and a secure location."

The Cerebrate, Zasz and Daggoth left for their tasks.

**2504**

The Cerebrate snaps opened, to now realize the Terran Dominion is here. "What is the Terran Dominion doing here in the demolished lab?" he asked to himself, "No matter, this place will serve as their tomb!"

The Cerebrate and the two zerglings, continue their course to find more essence, inside this section where once the pygmy eggs are, he spots a corpse, he walks to it, and look deeply into it, and to his surprise, the corpse belong to a new breed of the Zerg.

"This is unlike a new breed, I've ever seen before." He knows what to do, feed the essence of the new Zerg breed. He devoured a piece of its skin, then he growls as his mouth started to transcend, giving him, a unique attack maneuver. The Cerebrate & the two zerglings, hear footsteps, the two zerglings quickly dig themselves underground, while the Cerebrate, sees the vent hole, and enters it, also granting him cover.

The Dominion marine ventures forth, holding his rifle, to the destroyed egg chamber, looks to his left and right, continues his course, when he see a hole dent on the wall. He holds his rifle at gun point, thinking it is the Dominion's wanted man on the galaxy, "I know you're in there, Raynor!" he said assumingly, "Come out of there, and put your hands behind your head." The Cerebrate percepts this, and turn around to face, while still under the shadows.

The Dominion marine saw movement, but stupidity believed it is Raynor, "Come on out of there, or I'll be forced to shoot!" The Cerebrate growls, the terran marine is confused and frightened at the same time. The Cerebrate opened his mouth, launches an acid spit, right in the Dominion marine's face, screaming in anguish, before the acid infects his blood, then explodes into acid-like guts. The Cerebrate widen his eyes, and then chuckle sinisterly, "The new essence grant me the acid spit, how unexpected." Then the two zerglings rise up from the ground.

The Cerebrate left from the shadows, peers on the dismembered corpse, then continues to his destination to the next demolished room. As they enters there, The Cerebrate growls again, as his skin started to bubble and then jagged spikes come out of his outer layer. The Cerebrate look at his skin, and is surprised to see his new look. The Cerebrate and the two zerglings have entered the next demolished room, suddenly, they percepts another dead zerg creature.

The Cerebrate is amazed of another creature, "Thiss creature looks awfully familiar… No matter, I know what to do." He stroll towards the dead zerg creature, kneel down before it, opened his jaws, and tear the skin of the dead creature. As he swallow up a large chunk, he growls as three spikes pop up from his head, rears from the corpse, his claws became fist-like, as the Hybrid pointy hood sheds into a hood shield that is twice the size of his old hood, he also grant strong intelligence, greater than he have ever known, his entire body grows larger than he originally was, then he roar extremely loud as the pain starts to fade away.

Somewhere in Korhal, a few hours ago, inside the hidden building, lies the Emperor of the Terran Dominion himself, Arcturus Mengsk. He is frustrated from the recent events, of the Raiders successfully, transmit the evidence of Arcturus ordered the massacre on Tarsonis on the UNN network, he tried to tell his subjects, that the evidence is nothing but a big lie, unfortunately the news cast cut off, to Kate Lockwell to report that Mengsk has refused to speak to anyone. Many surviving Dominion soldiers, escaped from the angry mob, have arrived to their emperor.

"Emperor, we have received an urgent message, which one of our labs, on the orbit of Castanar, is under heavy fire" replied one of Arcturus' soldiers.

"Raynor!" Arcturus said in a low angry tone.

"What are your orders, my liege?" questioned the Dominion soldier.

"Go to the lab, orbiting Castanar, find the lawless terrorist, James Raynor, and bring him to me" the Emperor of the Terran Dominion arranged his men. The Dominion soldiers accepted his orders, and walked quietly to their dropship, and heads forth to Castanar lab.

A few hours later, back in the destroyed lab, the Cerebrate and the two Zerglings, were heading to the next demolished area, when they suddenly senses, lesser beings nearby. The Cerebrate knows who those 'lesser beings' are, _more of the Dominion weaklings, how persistent, _he said in thought. The Cerebrate then form a plan with the two Zerglings to set both the trap and the ambush.

Three of the Dominion search party, hears the uproar on their right, forcing them to split up in search by twos. One of the three, in a red armored suit, with a gas protection-like mask, a jetpack for levitating on cliffs, wields an armor-piercing pistol on each hand, enters the destroyed room first to investigate the noises, he's searching far and wide, in and out, when suddenly he sees two Zerglings, then charges right at them with the jetpack.

The Two Zerglings percepts the Dominion gas-masked soldier, then sprints away from him, the gas-masked soldier pursues the Zerglings, he jets forward to them, the zerglings sprints forward until they drift right.

"You are not getting away from me that easily, beast!" screams the gas-masked terran.

He continue his pursuit, by drifting to his right, finally he spots the two Zerglings, he walk closely to them, preparing to fire. Unknown to him, however, the Zerglings are luring him into a trap for the Cerebrate. The masked terran is about to pull the trigger, when immediately, he hears snarling sounds. This noise is so strong, he begin to notice, something else was here, as he's about to turn his left, the Cerebrate rises up from the floor, retracts his claws, and rapidly grasps on the masked terran by the throat.

The Cerebrate then, uses his psionic powers, to read the masked terran's mind. Inside the terran male's mind, he sees a man with black hair turning grey, grey eyes, pale skin, wears army clothing with a pendent of the wolf's head, a heavy leather jacket, and thick gloves and boots, sending the masked terran and his party to find the 'lawless terrorist' and bring him back immediately. As the Cerebrate's mind reading ends, he growls of that Terran he knows, and throws the masked soldier towards the jagged shard debris, and it impales him, killing him instantly, "Your emperor has sent you here to your fatal demise!"

The Cerebrate then senses two other Terran Dominion soldiers nearby, he and the two zerglings quickly take cover, by digging a hole, allowing the zerglings to go underground, while the Cerebrate returns to the shadows. The last two of the Dominion search party, begins to investigate of what happened to their lost comrade. One of them is a female in white medical armour suit with red on some of the armour parts, the other is a male in black bulky suit, which is suitable for launching concussion missiles to his enemies on sight. They enter the ransacked area, search the area everywhere until finally, a female finds their lost partner. They examines their partner's corpse, trying to find out who could have done this.

"Raynor will pay for this! I'm going to frag him!" yelled the black suited male soldier.

"Oh my-!" the female medic gasps, "It would seem, something, or someone must have enough strength to throw him into that jagged shard."

"Why I'm going-!"

Suddenly they hear a low snarl, "S-Someone's in there."

The male black suited soldier, looks to his front and rear, trying to figure where that sound is coming from, unknown to them, the Cerebrate stroll slowly behind him, then waits for the right moment to strike. The male soldier stroll backwards slowly, until he feel the cold presence nearby. He slowly lift up his head, and percepts the Cerebrate's head, his jaws then open wide and rapidly snatch the black suited soldier from the ground.

"ARRGH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" the male soldier screamed as he's being ravaged to death.

The female medic saw her bodyguard being what seems to be eating alive, the Cerebrate is shaking him left and right like a dog play with a chew toy, until finally the Cerebrate fling the soldier's corpse right over the medic's head, spilling some blood on top of her, she quickly close her eyes as the blood is spraying on her, after the brief moment, she open her eyes to see her partner's killer right before her. The Cerebrate then growls at her, however just before he can eliminate her, she scurries away in fear.

The Cerebrate saw her fleeing, he chuckle sinisterly, knowing in her mind that it is futile, then notify the Zerglings that it's safe. The Zerglings then, rises up from the ground, and walk along with the Cerebrate, to the next destroyed area, from there he spots another dead creature, he walk closer to it and examines it. The Cerebrate notices that the dead creature's corpse is in fact, a Hydralisk!

Somewhere in the destroyed lab, the last of the Dominion search party are having no luck of Jim Raynor's whereabouts, they continue search, when suddenly, one of them piloting a mechanical walker, with gattling gun on each arm, along with an anti-air rocket on its mechanical shoulders, spots a retreating female medic in horror. She run like the wind towards her other party members, pale in terror for what she witnessed.

The other member of the search party run up to her, "Mother of mercy! What happened over there?" ask the male ghost leader, "where's the rest of them?"

The female medic reply in tears, "Z-Zerg in the lab ruins! It's about a size of a tank and…and-!"

"Pull yourself together, soldier!"

"Uh, I think you need to lay low for a while..." said the walker pilot.

Suddenly, they all hear the roaring sounds further in the lab ruins, fear has a tight grip on the medic very greatly. The other three looking fearless decides to investigate further, the female tries to warn them, but at no prevail, the other three members are saying, that she's hallucinating. Somewhere inside the ruins, the Cerebrate has gain the hood shield holes, for powerful range attacks.

When he and the zerglings are about to enter the last ruined room, he senses another Terran soldier arriving to their location, a Dominion soldier, in the red heavy mechanical flame suit, stroll to where the sound is coming from, while arming his jet hoses that breathes fire and smoke. He continues the inquiry, when unexpectedly he sees two zerglings standing in front of him. However, as the Dominion mechanical flame suited soldier is about to unleash the heat wave, the Cerebrate rapidly appear behind the terran soldier, sprays a volley of needle spines, and mortally wounds the soldier, nearly knock him to the coma. The Cerebrate then, walk towards him to deliver the killing blow. The red mechanical suited soldier tries to stand up, but his severely injuries struck him down.

The Cerebrate jolts the heavy suited injured soldier, turning him around, forcing him to see the newborn Cerebrate. The soldier tries to spew out flames from his fuel jets, but the Cerebrate grapples the soldier's upper limb, and crushes it tightly, causing the soldier to wail in agony. The Cerebrate then raises his right arm, transforming it into a three sharp claws, before slamming it to the heavy suited soldier, eliminate him rapidly.

The Cerebrate removes his arm from the terran corpse's head, then changes back to his normal claws. Somewhere in the same lab ruins, the last three Dominion search team members are still searching for their emperor's most wanted criminal, but also percepts some unusual activity. As they continue their search, they have found their fallen comrades, the ghost leader and the mechanical machine pilot, stupidly believed it's that lawless criminal, but the medic know it is something else, something more terrifying than ever, suddenly the ghost leader sees a flying worm-like creature that has two mouths, the upper mouth has four talon-like mandibles around it's jaw like a dotted square, the other mouth in the end of the creature, has three talon-like teeth in a dotted form of a triangle, flying to the south of the ruins.

"Zerg? Here?" question the male ghost leader, then he turn towards the walker pilot. "Is your air missiles locked and loaded?"

"Affirmative!" the pilot agrees.

"Then fire it away!"

The Pilot launches three rockets to the wing creature, two of them fly right passed it, one of them nails it, the creature screeches as it plummets to the ground. The Cerebrate hears the sounds and sees the creature falling, sprint rapidly and reach out his claw to catch it from hitting the ground. He bring the winged creature closer, and uses his psionic abilities by touching the creature's head with his other claw. It shows him, the winged creature was sent by a person who looks human, but with wings made of bone that can cut through any form, large jagged spike on each leg which ends right on the knee cap, another jagged spike on each arm, connects the way to the elbow, another jagged spike on her right shoulder, bears many scars on her body, glowing rage-orange eyes with orange smoke, and long brown and black dreadlocks, to find a powerful psionic connection. The Cerebrate knows her in thought, _Kerrigan._

The Cerebrate notices a chunk of jagged skin, and blood spilling on his claw from the winged creature, he gently turn it around to spot the wound, and quickly inspect it. All of the sudden, his claw begins to glow yellow, as the wound begins to bubble and liquefy, after the few seconds, it bursts out leaving nothing behind but a shell covering the wound. The Cerebrate's burning eyes widen, as he can rejuvenate the creature. The winged creature slowly open its raging eyes, its upper head turn around to stare at the face of the Cerebrate, then it can sense some powerful psionic connection within him.

The Cerebrate stares at the creature, before he grin, "I'm glad, Kerrigan sent you here. I was beginning to believe, I've been erased."

He then, loose the grip of the creature, releasing it, "Fly back to her, and tell her: the Cerebrate has been reborn!"

By following his command, the winged creature fly far away from the lab ruin to report to the Queen of Blades. The Cerebrate look at the chunk with tentacles covered in blood, then look at to where the gunfire came from and growls, before devouring it completely. He growls as the pain strikes him again, two large spike rises from his back, they bent towards the back of the Cerebrate's head, the spike tip and the angle begins to summon another angle, it extends near the tail of the Cerebrate, summons another spike, extends it the third of the large spike, the last spike appears and extends to have of the second spike, then a fire fills the large gaps of the spikes, creates a web-like glide. As the pain ends, the Cerebrate looks to his left and right, widen his eyes as he notices he got wings.

Somewhere in the ruins, the last three of the Dominion search party, ventures forth near the final destroyed area, the ghost leader, after seeing the winged creature in space, he started to believe the medic. They wait for some kind of bio-signature nearby, somewhere nearly close to the group, The Cerebrate and the zerglings are nearby, as they are about to enter the final demolished room, they have encountered a debris wall in front of them. The Cerebrate grabs the zerglings, then high jumps over the wall, and lands causing a massive shockwave that nearly shook every object, the Dominion search group feel the quake, nearly falling to the floor.

"What is that sound?!" cries the medic.

The Cerebrate, releases the zerglings, then ventures forward to where the Hybrid first escaped from its slumber. They continue their journey, when the Cerebrate sees the corpse of a gargantuan creature, with four huge blades that can cut through any metal, flesh, bone and carbon, carapace so thick it's puncture resistant, four heavy hinds that can stand it's ground from being knocked over. The Cerebrate knows that creature, its none other than the Ultralisk. Unbeknownst to him, the female Terran medic, percepts the Cerebrate and the zerglings, while still taking cover.

She was about to notify her friends, when she hears a male whisper, "Shh, you were right, there is Zerg there."

After a few seconds of staring, the medic replies in question, "What do we do?"

"Going to take them out, one by one," answers the ghost leader.

As the Cerebrate moves closer to the dead Ultralisk, he orders the zergling with a low snarl, to guard his position, while he feasts. The ghost leader, ventures to the other hide out filled with debris, so he can get a shot with a gauss sniper rifle. The Cerebrate bites on the Ultralisk corpse, he tears the chunk of meat from it, however as he is about to devour it, he and the zerglings hears a crack from the debris. The ghost male leader, accidently step on the debris shard, he quickly react with a yelp, but rapidly quiet himself, almost blow his cover. After the few seconds, the Cerebrate begins devouring the chuck. Upon feasting on it, He growl one final time, as he grow three times his original size, his hood shield extends, defending his neck a bit more, his thighs gain an armoured carapace with two sharp points, has enough strength to stand in two instead of four, his tail blade grows sharper with a long point, and the edges of his hood, his arms, and his both sides of the tail have sharp jagged spikes for maximum protection. He roars as he expels the pain within. Meanwhile the male ghost leader, arms his rifle, points his cross-hairs on the head of the zergling and pulls the trigger, ejecting the bullet towards the zergling, hits it in the head, killing it instant.

The ghost leader saw another zergling in the cross-hairs of his rifle, "Sweet, I can kill two birds in two shots."

The Zergling and the Cerebrate notices the dead zergling in its guarding position, as the leader prepares to trigger another shot after reloading, he sees the Cerebrate in the cross-hair, "What the-?"

The Cerebrate growls in sadness and anger, moves to where the bullet came from, pokes his head to the hole, breaking the debris without the risk of puncture, sniffs to smell the sent. The female medic, and the male walker pilot, stands far behind the ghost leader looks up to see the Cerebrate's face. The medic looks at him in fear and thought, _it-it's the same killer of our friends, but he looks different and s-scary! _The medic gulp in terror, as the Cerebrate growls at the familiar sense, peers down until, he spots the ghost leader, the medic and the walker pilot.

The Cerebrate roars with vengeance, as he charges at the last Dominion search party, destroying the debris wall, suffering no damage. The ghost leader runs with the medic and the pilot, "Abort mission! RETREAT!"

The Cerebrate pursues his killers, runs at maximum speed, nearly catching them. The Cerebrate raises his claw, as he is about to swipe at the leader, when the pilot, bravely launches bullets on him, causing him to rear back, "I'll hold it off! You'll get to the dropship!"

"Soldier, if it is to keep that… THING at bay, then it is an honor serving beside you." The leader then left with the medic.

The walker pilot ready his weapon to fight back against the Cerebrate, "You'll have to go through me, if you want to destroy the dropship, you ugly son of the-!"

The Cerebrate laughs sinisterly, "Such arrogance, to think that you alone… can ssslay me!"

The walker pilot's eyes widen, _it spoke? _He shake his mind clear, then pulls the trigger to eject a volley of bullets, at the Cerebrate, though all of them hits him, he suffer no agony.

"My turn, fool!" The Cerebrate sets his arm in what seems to be a defensive stance, but it transforms into a huge blade of the Ultralisk.

"OH SH-!" The walker pilot widen his eyes, before getting knock onto a wall and on the floor.

As the Cerebrate walks right past the pilot, arming with a Kaiser blade, the pilot controls its left arm, preparing to shoot a flame thrower, "Don't you dare, turn your back on me, freak!"

The flame thrower touches the Cerebrate, seems like fire has caught onto parts of him, but that enrages him greatly, turns to the pilot, slams the huge blade, breaking the glass HUD, pierces through the pilots, killing him slowly, but painfully. The Cerebrate's arm reverts to normal and continues his vengeful pursuit.

Meanwhile, the ghost leader and the medic, were a quarter away from their extraction point, they quickly hide to another debris rubble.

"You were right about that, that… thing out, there," the male ghost leader said to her teammate, "is that the one who killed the others?"

"Y-yes, I saw it slaughtering my comrade in the middle," the female medic replies in agreement, "but it is unlike any zerg I've ever seen before."

"Well, whatever it is, we must get back to Korhal…" the leader spots the Cerebrate, "soldier, stay in cover."

"What is it?" she asks

"Something or someone is coming." The leader begins changing his body with a blue outer grid, before vanishing, the medic sees the Cerebrate and tries to remain hidden.

The Cerebrate strolls to where his targets are located, he senses someone nearby, he cannot see him, but he knows someone is cloaked.

"You think, I would fall for that, ssso easily? Foolish Terran," The Cerebrate searches for his cloaked target.

The leader and the medic widen their eyes, as the Cerebrate can speak. "So you can speak, huh freak?"

The Cerebrate growls, "I know your tongue, four years ago," he continues, "and I know what kind of the terran nation you are."

The ghost leader prepares to try and find the Cerebrate's weak point, while still in the shadows. "Yes, you are the Terran Dominion, I know your actions and names, especially, your Emperor."

The medic's eyes widen, she then whispers, "It-it knows of our emperor."

"Ssso, you were sent, by Arcturus," the Cerebrate continues, "your trust in him, deceives you well, the emperor was wise to keep his secrets from his foes. Now, his end draws near."

The Cerebrate sees the medic hiding, "If you would not play gamess with me," he then turns to her, "then perhapss, sshe will."

This angers the ghost leader, forcing him to reveal himself and attack, "NEVER!"

The Cerebrate, rapidly turns his head to the ghost leader, and charges. The ghost leader fire rapid bullets on the Cerebrate, which in turn falls to the ground, after hitting him, but no puncture. The Cerebrate changes his left arm into a Kaiser blade, before swift charge at the terran ghost, which he tumble to his right, to avoid the attack.

As the battle continues, the male ghost leader orders the medic, "Get to the dropship, I'll slow it down!"

The medic pauses for a second, before running like a wind to the dropship, the Cerebrate spots her, trying to escape. "NOT SSSO FAST!" The Cerebrate uses his, flying leap, lands right in front of her, knocking her back, before swiftly grabbing her with his claw, then slamming her to the ground, she wails as her leg was crushed.

This angers the male terran even more, "HEY! Hey punk! DON'T YOU KNOW, HOW TO TREAT A LADY?!

The Cerebrate, turns his head to the male ghost and growls, "I am more than you ever known!" The Cerebrate high leaps towards the terran ghost, and lands causing a massive shockwave, knocking him to the ground, severely weakened him. The Cerebrate walks towards his defeated foe, preparing for a fatal blow.

"Ssso here you are, trying ssso desperately to stop the inevitable, refusing to admit the futility of this war, persistent… yet foolish." The Cerebrate's tail blade transforms into a grasping claw, quickly grasps the male ghost, crushing him as the blades are cutting his flesh to bone, the terran screams in agony. "The Swarm is endless…but you are ssso easily, dwindling!"

The female medic watches her trusted partner rip into shred, screaming in horror. The Cerebrate turns to the female terran medic, and strolls towards her.

"You will join them, ssoon enough," the medic stares at the Cerebrate in terror, then he punctures her through the back, slowly dying, "but your fate is not here, you'll live long enough to report back to your emperor."

The Cerebrate slowly grabs her, "What is his name?"

The medic coughs some blood out of her mouth, "M-Mengsk…"

The Cerebrate growls, "You will tell that lawless brute, that his struggles against the Swarm is futile, those who oppose them sshall feel its swift wrath!"

The Cerebrate walks to the dropship, while still holding on to the medic, the cockpit open, allowing the Cerebrate to drop the medic carefully, "You are going to give me my message," the cockpit window closes, though her life is slowly slipping away, she prepares for extraction, "'cause guess, what? As far as I know, Raynor has already left, which means… you've failed this mission before it was even began."

The dropship lifts off, the Cerebrate walk backwards from the transport and watch it fly towards Korhal, the Cerebrate then tried to find another zergling, but it too was killed by the Dominion forces.

The Cerebrate knows that it is time to leave this lab graveyard, the warp portal appears in front of him, as he enters the exit, he looks to the horizon, "this is not over, ARCTURUS!"

The Cerebrate enters the warp travel, it sucks him rapidly, like a vacuum suck the air in, and then it dissipates, leaving no trace.

**Yes, finally , another chapter done! Sorry for a long wait, if it weren't for that stupid writer's block, I would have update it sooner. The Cerebrate has begun his evolutionary stages, we also get a good look about his past (If any of you find it short, I'm terribly sorry, it just hard to figure what to do, and Bacon 818, here is your answer to that long question) You are a fool, Arcturus! Raynor has already left before you sent your soldiers to death. Anyway as always:Fave and review, enjoy**


End file.
